


4 things Nero loves about Dante

by Platinum_Platypus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Nero is the best princess, and wife, but here we are, i can't believe he actually likes things about dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Platinum_Platypus/pseuds/Platinum_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiitle</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 things Nero loves about Dante

1\. Dante was possessive as f***

You do not flirt with Nero if you know what's good for you.

Dante will rip both your head and your face off in a matter of seconds.

2\. He was (kinda) attractive.

Okay, Nero'll admit. There are some attractive qualities about Dante. His hair was always ruffled, his stubble was kinda hot, and he worked out (which gave him a great body). It's not like Nero will ever tell him though

3\. He tried to clean the house.

Dante has indeed tried to clean the house a few times. 

Each time, however, he accidentally breaks or blows something up.

So it's rare when he cleans.

4\. Dante is a sappy romantic.

All y'all should've guessed this by now. 

Nero loves getting the small gifts and hugs and kisses from Dante. And Nero will agree, Dante is the worst at flirting.

But he loves him anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> This is also gay.


End file.
